Record of Agarest War: Jedi Chronicles
by Father L
Summary: Leonhardt, Ladius, Thoma, Duran and Rex had never had a worst time in their lives, the order is gone, they have changed, they have been forced to hide, but know an opportunity is presented to Leo, will they be able to stop the darkness or will their past tragedies be their dooms?


**Okay that's it, I have watched long enough, I've waited YEARS, for more than one Record of Agarest War crossover and so far in this wait I have maintain there has only be ONE FUCKING CROSSOVER (Which by the way is very good), so I've decided to end the wait and do so myself.**

**So here's the deal, as many of you have noticed this is a Star Wars and Record of Agarest War crossover, but the stories of both respective universes will be slightly changed, for one Leonhardt and his descendants will not be related in blood but will be very good friends, also they belong in the Star Wars universe and were part of an order that took the place of the Jedi in that dimension, meaning they were the Jedi of that dimension but did not use the Force, instead it was an order that was comprised of special people with special abilities.**

**In terms of the timeline this will take place in the first game, but instead of Dyshana taking a soldier that has fallen by the dark knight, she will take a hero from another dimension to help them in the fight, also instead of making the hero the pillar to seal the darkness, the pillar will already exist but has been sealed away, in order to unseal them Dyshana will need a key, which she already has, and she needs to defeat the sealers, however she can't do so alone so she summons the heroes of each generation for each country (Keep in mind that this time every hero will survive and will stay there to help in the rest of the journey) she seals the key into each hero of each generation (Also keep in mind that this time around, the next hero will be summoned when they reach the next country) and then gives them the task to end this fight, some, of course, will be more willing than others , but in the end they are all heroes at heart so they will help either way.**

**Regarding the heroes, I must admit that since they haven't been raised in the way that they were in the game they will be OOC, but this will vary with each hero, we must keep in mind that the timeline in the Star Wars universe is during and after the Purge of the Jedi Order, with Leonhardt taking the role of Yoda, only that in this dimension he killed Darth Sidious, also there will be three other Sith Lords that each hero had defeated, Thoma took the role of Obi-Wan, but since the ages hadn't changed Darth Vader will also have been younger too, but was trying to save his girlfriend instead of wife, and Thoma will have killed Vader, before this point he was a very serious person, dedicated and maintained himself as a hero in the Jedi way, however he was traumatized by what he was forced to do to someone he considered a son, so he will go to a more childish and clownish version similar to his canon persona, but without the ladies man thing, all in all they will all change because of Sidious and it will take them a little bit of time to adjust to their new roles and allies.**

**SO WHITOUT FURTHER ADUE LET'S BEGIN THE STORY**

**-**You were the Chosen One! - Normal characters talking

-_But Dad…-_ Normal characters thinking

**- (I DON'T CARE) -** Me talking

**-Some man just want to watch the world burn-**Demon/Angry Hero talking

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to say this once, nothing on this story belongs to me, only the powers that I create for each hero, this is the only time I'm going to say this so if you have a problem with that you can go and make marshmallows while fucking yourself. **

Dyshana watched as Melchior made a pact with the dark knight, how foolishness was humanity capable of? Sometimes she just had to wonder why she kept protecting them in the first place…

Shutting the portal view by which she was seeing the deal, Dyshana began to wonder, she needed to find heroes capable of slaying the dark knight and his master and releasing the pillars, but there was no hero in this land that attracted her attention….

Dyshana smiled, well if she couldn't get one in this dimension, who said that she had to limit herself only to the dimension she was living in?

**In a galaxy far far away in Dagobah:**

Leonhardt was in his new home, in his self-appointed exile, even though he had killed the emperor, he had still failed his comrades; he had still failed to the younglings that deserved far more than merely the death that Vader had imparted into them…

Yes as you can see Leonhardt was grieving, not crying, devastated perhaps even depressed, but not crying, after all he was taught from birth to control his emotions, he personally had never seen a Jedi cry before and he would not be the first.

He knew that his friends were grieving too, they had all changed after all, Rex was the one who managed to make the best of it and trying to maintain himself positive, Ladius on the other hand had became clamped up and lost like he was waiting for something, be it a mission or even a war, to distract himself from the atrocities that they had lived, Duran had been transformed from a nice and helping Jedi to a bitter and angry man who couldn't release his anger, that was beginning to pent up, in anyone, and Thoma, oh Thoma was the one who took it the hardest, he had masked himself from the world, masking himself as a childish man who didn't really cared for anything more than keeping himself warm and keep playing his video games, which were the source of his power, however Leonhardt knew thathe wasn't playing with them because he wanted more power, the only thing he wanted was to escape from reality and make the rest of his friends lesser worried.

As for Leonhardt he had taken a little bit of everything, more reserved than he was before, more bitter than he was before, with a mask of a smile of someone who wanted to help and doing all that while trying to stay positive.

But before he could continue with his line of thought a portal appeared before him, his connection with the afterlife told him that someone needed his help, he hesitated for a second but then reinforced his resolve, it was the Jedi way to help people, unless they were evil and if the one who was calling him was indeed evil then it was better that he go so that he could stop them.

And so he parted not knowing the many changes that he would do and how much his life would change, but above all else he did not knew how cheesy that last part sounded….

**In Agarest:**

As Leonhardt stepped into this new world he was actually surprised to find himself in a forest with a stunningly beautiful woman in front of him, but concentrated himself in the task at hand

-You needed me?-

Dyshana for her part was rather surprised that a young and quite attractive man had stepped out of the portal, but the physical characteristics meant nothing to her, what she was surprised about was his power, Dyshana had seen many things during her immortal life but never before had she encountered a being as powerful as this one, but she never showed it, however she liked the fact that he was direct to the point.

-Indeed, we have a situation that only you can help us with- With this they began to walk through the forest as Dyshana explained the situation to Leonhardt as well as their customs and history in this world

Leonhardt could only sigh, an arrogant man making a deal with a dark and more powerful being that would certainly corrupt him? He knew this story all too well…..

-Okay I will help in this quest of yours, what is our first step?-

Dyshana mentally sighed in relief, she was actually kind of worried that he would not believe her, she was going to explain it to him but was interrupted by a scream.

Leo in reaction sprinted towards the scream, and he founded himself in another situation, another stunningly beautiful woman, this time with pointy ears and pink hair was being attacked by a group of soldiers, Leo took out his lightsaber **(C'mon people! No lightsaber, no Jedi that's c'mon knowledge!)** And sprinted toward the soldiers.

The soldiers thought that this was going to be easy, after all he was only one man right? What a surprise they received when he went towards them in what could only be considered superhuman speed and slashed at them killing half before opening a portal into the ground that swallowed the rest into what only could have been considered an inferno.

Ellis was stunned, not only had she been rescued but she had been rescued by a seriously handsome, Ellis blushed, so thus was those things that her grandfather had taught her, the so called hormones? **(I'm making Ellis older since there is not going to be timeskips while raising the heroes, as such she was raised by her grandfather)** The knight then turned towards her and smiled at her

-Are you alright?-

Ellis smiled-Yes thank you mister…-

-I'm Leonhardt, but you can call me Leo-

-Hi Leo I'm Ellis-

-Ellis huh? A pretty name for a pretty lady – This got Ellis to blush, it was then that Dyshana appeared

-Impressive, I never thought you would have so much control with the Afterlife Magic, usually the one that use it die- At this Leonhardt chuckled, he was the living vessel of the afterlife, it was difficult to say the least that he would die

-It is actually quite difficult for me to die-Dyshana was going to say something but was interrupted by a large monster-looking man that appeared, Leo turned his lightsaber on and prepared for a fight but was surprised when Ellis went and hugged the man

-Borgnine! - The man hugged her back and then looked at Leo and Dyshana in a mix between confusion and wariness, Ellis noticed this so she decided to present each other to avoid any fights

-Borgnine, these are my saviors, his name is Leo and she is…- Here Ellis got a confused look since she hadn't asked Dyshana's name, Leo in order to avoid an awkward situation decided to intervene

-Her name is Dyshana- Borgnine looked at them once more this time his eyes were filled with gratitude, Leo had deal with the silent type before so he assumed that this was his way to say thank you, he then turned to Dyshana

-What is our next step-He then received a surprise when Dyshana took out a key from God knows where and sealed it in his chest

-Our next step is to find three lesser dark knights before going to the main one then you will use the key to unlock the pillar, once that is completed we will go towards the next continent-Leo nodded at that, but Ellis was confused

-What do you mean, other continents?-With this question Leo understood that this dimension was not as advanced as his, after all they could go into other systems quite easily

-There is more than one continent in Agarest young high elf-Said Dyshana to Ellis who then began to think

-Well if you guys want to stop the invasion of Gridamas then I might as well take you to my village after all if we are going in this journey we are going to need supplies-This surprised both Leo and Borgnine

-Wait a sec, you are coming with us?-It wasn't that Leo was against the idea, after all he could sense her magic but he wanted her to be sure

-Of course, you might not know but I'm actually a very good with magic and also there is no one who can stand against Borgnine-Leo nodded at that but mentally he was actually laughing, after all Ladius was the strongest in the entire multiverse and if he and Borgnine were to fight he knew who to root for

-Well anyway welcome Ellis and Borgnine to this huh little party of ours-He welcomed them with a smile which Ellis returned

-Well then Ellis lead the way- With that the party began their journey towards their first destination Ellis's town

**Five hours later:**

When the party arrived at the village they were received by an old man and another woman, by this point Leo had to wonder if all the women in this dimension were stunningly beautiful, though this one had a third eye in her forehead, something that made Leo raise a brow but wasn't surprised after all he had seen others that were much more stranger than her

The woman smiled-Well well, you really know how to get lost don't you Ellis-chan?

Ellis only blushed but smiled-Hey Grandpa, Hi Vira-Lorr-She said while hugging them, Vira-Lorr then looked towards Leo and Dyshana but gained a surprise look when he saw Leo's face but quickly dissimulated it but by that time both Leo and Dyshana had already noticed, she then smiled at Ellis

-Ooooh, I didn't knew you were this busy, when did you got a boyfriend? - She teased making Ellis's face similar to a tomato

-NO! It's not like that-She said while waving her hands across her face, she then composed herself after a little while and said:

-Grandfather I need to speak with you-She said surprising them with her seriousness, her Grandfather nodded and them together with Borgnine went to a more private place to speak leaving Vira-Lorr, Leo and Dyshana alone, Leo then turned toward Vira

-Can I ask why were you surprised by my appearance Vira-Lorr?-This made Vira sigh as she explained her race and her abilities until they disappeared only to be replaced by dreams about him and four others people that she didn't recognize.

After said explanation Vira offered her help in this quest which Leo accepted, after a while Ellis returned with Borgnine and her Grandfather.

After a little bit of a talk with the old man, they thanked him for his kindness and then departed towards their next destination…

**A couple of days later:**

As the party was making their way towards the town when Vira noticed something

-Huh, it seems the town is under attack- This got Leo's attention

-Well then let's hurry up-He said as they began to run towards the town…..

…**.AAAAANNNNNNDDDD CLIFHANGER!**

**Well what do you think of my little idea? I'm sorry if you don't like it but at least I'm liking how it's getting done…**

**Anyway the pairing will remain more or less unchanged except for the fact that I'm adding Ellis to Leo's harem, if you don't like you can review me or PM me and, if you make a strong case I will consider it.**

_**In the next chapter of Record of Agarest war: Jedi Chronicles:**_

_**The party founds a female syrium that we all know too well, a shaky alliance is formed, the party then heads on towards their next battle where they will find a very interesting duo…..**_

**Father L out!**


End file.
